


Tracing the constellations with my fingers

by LovelySunz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySunz/pseuds/LovelySunz
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck count each others moles under the night sky. Slightly drunk on alcohol, but mostly in each other.





	Tracing the constellations with my fingers

Donghyuck closes his eyes slowly and breathes in the night air. As he lay on his back he feels the hard surface of the floor and he senses more than hears the night buzzing with people traveling, having dinner, sleeping. He opens his eyes to the black night sky and watches as the stars twinkle ever so bright and yet softly. His hands inch over the rough floor and gently intertwines his fingers with the boy who also lay there staring at the stars but rather at a different set of cosmic beauty, sprinkled over an expanse of beautiful flesh and bone. 

A little bit drunk on the alcohol, a little bit drunk on the quiet night air Mark reaches his hands over and seemingly without any volition of his own, caresses the mole on Donghyucks right jaw. Donghyuck freezes as Mark begins to count each of the moles on his face slowly. Mark twists the top half of his body over him, concentrated, and turns Donghyucks face to get a better look. Donghyuck burned. Each touch more warm then the other. “Eight” mark whispers as he lays back down. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes. The feelings so suppressed threatening to emerge, and its more than he can bear. He turns his head slowly and looks at the boy with his own constellations and counts slowly, this time he the controller of slow agony. Donghyuck traces each of Marks moles with his fingers and counts “1...2…” and as he connects his lips to Marks cheek he whispers “3”

As Donghyuck moves back Mark cups his face gently and stares into his eyes and the 2 boys stare at the other, Marvelling. Wondering. As if time itself had stopped and the strings of destiny had gotten shorter Mark and Donghyuck closed in and touched the tips of their noses together. Still scared. Apprehensive. Their lips tremble with fear and desire. A gentle wind passes through as the two boys connect their lips. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyucks waist, bringing him closer. Donghyuck caresses the back of Marks head as he deepens the kiss. Their lips hungering for more. They know they shouldn’t. But their reasoning's are foggy in this night with the stars above twinkling so bright, and the warm air hugging them so close, their minds hazy from alcohol and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but I just wanted to quickly jot something down after a twitter idea I got from here https://twitter.com/wongsrenjun/status/1117535409456734209 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know :)


End file.
